Titano
Histoire La Terre fût créée par 12 dieux immémoriaux, représentant les 12 plants astraux différents. Cette création engendra la naissance des deux Premiers Terriens. Un Gardien : Titano et un Destructeur : Onati. Tout naturellement le Bien se battit contre le Mal et de cette première bataille naquit un troisième être totalement neutre ou sa seul préoccupation était l’équilibre entre ces deux créateurs et a travers eux le Bien et le Mal, l’Equilibrateur. Ces trois créatures immortelles ne peuvent être vaincue qu'au combat. Quand l’un deux ces trois êtres meurt, il est ressuscité et ses pouvoir lui sont en majorité restitués. Tous les Gardiens, Destructeur ou Equilibrateur sont liés à leurs planètes si elles sont détruites le Gardien meurt définitivement, le Destructeur va en enfer (son équivalent du bonheur éternelle) en attendant la bataille finale entre le Bien et le Mal (s’il y en a une), quand a l’Equilibrateur, il se retrouve sans planète à équilibrer et erre dans les plants astraux qui sont lier a sa planète. L'univers de "Titano" Couleurs de puissance Chaque Gardien et Destructeur on une couleur de puissance et chaque couleur a un roi qui a accès a la couleur suivante (ex : Titano rois de la puissance verte peut utiliser la puissance blanche). Elle sont trier dans l’ordre de le puissance magique : Bien/Gardien Bleu < marron < vert < orange < violet Orange/Rose : Guérision Mal/Destructeur Jaune < gris < noire < rose < rouge Le mal eu autrefois 6 couleurs de puissances l'une d'elles fut détruite grâce a la Grande Alliance entre le Bien et le Mal en plus de l’aide du treizième plant. Grand Conseil des Gardiens Les gardiens de toutes les planètes sont conviés au Conseil, ou Petit Conseil, tenu tous les dix ans mais seul les Gardien de planète habités sont inviter au Grand Conseil qui se tiens juste après le Petit conseil. Toute les dix conseilles se tien le Conseil des Rois ou les seigneurs de puissance du Bien se doivent participer pour défendre l’intérêt de leur couleur. Le but des ses Conseil de partager ce qui est arrivé pendant cette décennie et de prendre des décisions importantes au problème grave qui on put se dérouler et peuvent durer des semaines voir en de rare occasions des mois. Ses Conseils sont dirigés par le seigneur de la puissance violète (qui a accès a toutes les couleurs du Bien). Titano Gardien de la Terre et rois de la puissance verte, Titano, est un Gardien dont la puissance démesurer est légendaire. Il a par exemple battu 13 fois pendant 2000 ans Onati qui est pourtant craint par la majorité des Gardien. Titano sait grâce à l’Equilibrateur qui est le mystérieux Maitre du 13 plant. Il connait aussi le Maitre du 1er plant Rallen. Il possède pour ainsi dire tous les pouvoirs( télépahatie, guérison, super sens …) sauf de créé une planète et de tuer des innocents ou des bienfaisants. Un de ses pouvoirs les plus utiles est de posséder les pouvoirs de toutes personnes nées sur Terre et est insensible aux armes Terrienne. Il n’a ni enfant ni femme car il n’a jamais connue l’amour comme toute les Gardiens ou Destructeurs. Il y eut une prédiction à la naissance de la Terre qui disait : «au moment ou le Bien et le Mal s’équilibrerons en une seul force leurs pouvoirs seront distribués à une génération tous sauf le pouvoir d’immortalité qui leurs seras pleinement attribuer. thème The eart need to protect My heart is deconect I'm Titano the Guardian I'm not Fan of my personality but you are my ennemy This is a ermergency How do you see ? refraint musical I comised a crime I must to repar fast But I am out of time I see the past the destruction is born and him to that will not miss you bring the pop-corn that will be most violence of Korn